


Biographical File for Gideon Metzger

by MisatoOhnaka



Category: Original Work
Genre: (Gideon Metzger), (Human), Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisatoOhnaka/pseuds/MisatoOhnaka
Kudos: 1





	Biographical File for Gideon Metzger

Name: Gideon Metzger 

Species: Human

Gender: Male

Age: 36

Race: American

Skin tone: White, but deeply tanned

Height: 6'

Weight: 210 pounds

Hair type: Flat-top

Hair color: Dirty blonde

Eye color: Light blue

Notable markings or tattoos: Jagged knife scar on right side of face, a few various knife scars on chest, back, left forearm, Skull tattoo on upper right arm with the word Ghost on its forehead

Occupation: Sniper/fire support team member

Former Occupation: United American Imperial Marine Force Recon 

Codename: Ghost 9

Skills: Marksman expert, rifle expert, pistol expert, demolition expert, 17 years of military service in various deployments worldwide.

History: Born on the East Coast of the United American Empire in the region formally called Maryland. Raised with the goal of becoming a good soldier, Gideon did everything possible he could to make the grades and physical requirements to join the military. During evaluation, he was selected to become a Marine and thus sent into training at Parris Island and completed boot camp. From there he completed School of Infantry and was selected for Scout Sniper training, which he was highly efficient at. Upon graduating, he was then assigned to Marine Forces Special Operations Command.

Over the course of 17 years, Gideon conducted both normal deployments and special operations for both MARSOC and for . All SpecOps deployments are sealed and classified.

After leaving the military, Gideon became a merc in the West Coast Wastelands near the former border of the US and Mexico. While fighting against to drug cartels, he encountered Misato Ohnaka during her first few months after her 'escape'. Together they developed a good working relationship and were able to cripple one cartel and destroyed the other. Using what captured resources they recovered from their joint venture, they decided to continue to work together and become tools of justice for those unable to defend themselves.

Character of Gideon Metzger is owned by RaunchyWriterofSciFi @m_raunchy

Character bio created by RaunchyWriterofSciFi


End file.
